Heart of Nobody
by NightshadeRoses13
Summary: Based on her linage, Xena had her life planned out but when her world's plagued into darkness, well things get chaotic. With a single strand of hope based on a promise, she's sent on one wild adventure. Trying to save yourself is one thing, when there's more lives at stake, not so much, Not even to mention love gets in the way but hey, hearts are tricky things to deal with. (OC)
1. Chapter 1

**1: Origin**

I don't own Kingdom Hearts and it belongs to its rightful owners anything else belongs to NightshadeRoses13

* * *

_A dark figure steps out of the Dark Corridor into the ever glooming city with a promise of rain to pour down onto the world._

_"__**So this is where they are...**__" the figure thinks to itself as its feet splash up some of the water that was building up against the asphalt. _

_"_It's been a while Xena." The figure turns around and a starlight haired boy calls as the boy's in front of the figure. They advance towards each other,

"It has been Riku." the figure replies as it takes off the hood that was concealing its facial features and reveals a female with dark hair and honey colored eyes.

"It has, now what brings you here? You know it's not safe," he questions so Xena glances up at the skyscraper that's home to the target that ruined her life all those years ago.

"You're right, I sense that something's unstable within the walls of the Organization; well will you come with me then? We have some things to discuss." he nods so they summon a Dark Corridor where they disappear within the ever thickening shadows.

* * *

Before things advance further on, I should probably introduce myself; My name is Xena, and no I'm nobody's Nobody. I'm a _"full"_ person with a heart, but after what I've been through I feel like I'm a Nobody. A Heartless but an Enblem; (the kind of Heartless that release hearts when destroyed.)

My father Xehanort, the legendary KeyBlade master of all time was a strong heart, fearless and powerful before he gave into the Darkness. When he was younger, he slept with a dark brunette named Claudia. 9 months went by when he found a baby girl at his doorstep with a note from Claudia saying _"She's your child, and her name's Xena."_ Nothing was ever heard from Claudia ever again after that. So Xehanort took in his daughter and raised me to be like him. Strong hearted, skillful at wielding the sacred blade and we were joined at the hip, even when he was teaching his own apprentices, Aqua, Terra, and Vexen.

"Xena!" my best friend Vexen calls me, he's 14 and I'm 13.

"Coming!" I run to him as the waves lick my feet.

"So I heard you have the ability of 'Insight' eh?" he smiles and his pretty blue eyes beacon from his face. I nod and explain.

"I can analyze any Heartless just by glancing at it and it shows me everything about it." I grin.

"Awesome. Let's go train because Master Xehanort is going to test me soon." We draw our blades and do general training. He strikes at me making me to jump in the air to avoid the attack. He smirks, I descend back to the ground when he strikes at me again so I block but he shatters my block and knocks me down on the floor pressing his KeyBlade into my neck. "You lose Xena." He informs me so I give a playful grin.

"That's what you think." I thrust him off and lash out at his knees; _take out the knees to immobilize your target_. He catches on what I'm trying to do so he blocks with his blade and thrusts mine into the air. I growl, I extend my hand out to summon my blade back to me and we go back at each other. I fall back with my chest heaving as I try to re-catch my breath. We cough and are about to attack each other again when

"You're both getting sloppy." We direct our attention towards the source and it's Xehanort.

"Master Xehanort!" Vexen stops and salutes him, he waves him off

"Now now Vexen it's alright. It's okay if you're getting sloppy; just that the more sloppier you get, the weaker your attacks are going to be. Xena;" he directs his attention at me. "I'm disappointed in you though, you're my daughter with the Insight so I expect more from you." I hang my head

"I'm sorry." I mumble because lately he's been a hard ass on me and it's frustrating. It's like nothing I do pleases him, well just because I'm his kid doesn't mean anything right?

"It's fine, now we should take a break, Vexen has an exam later if he plans to be up at the same level as Terra and Aqua." we follow him back towards the house we all live in. I flop down on the couch next to Terra, he snorts

"You smell Xena." he smacks me with a pillow making me growl.

"You're an ass!" I smack him back, he wrestles me against the floor so I call out mercy then he lets go.

"C'mon Xena, we have some things to work on." Aqua calls out so I follow her out to the yard. She stands in front of me, "Insight practice?" she asks so I nod. She summons a Heartless, "Think fast!" She screams so I activate the Insight where it pulls up some symbols about the Heartless' vulnerabilities and abilities. I summon up some Thunder where it strikes it dead. I'm about to holler at Aqua when the Heartless divides into smaller ones where they attack me. I scream at the sudden change so I manually go over to slash them back into shadows.

"You're not focusing!" she yells at me so I'm about to argue with her when there's a sudden change in the air. We look up at the sky and we gasp. The sky goes dark; really dark. "C'mon! We gotta get back to the others!" she orders so I don't bother to object. We search for them on the beach,

"Vexen! Terra! Dad!" I call as the darkness from the sky drips down onto the beach.

_"Xena!"_

_"Aqua!" _we hear them call so we sprint over towards them. Chaos and darkness swirl around them, I spot Dad in the middle so I call out for him

"DAD!" Dad or who I thought was him turns around and replies

"Stupid child can't even tell the difference between me and your dad." The new man smacks me across the beach. And right before my eyes, the world slips away from under me as the world is swallowed into darkness. I free fall into the dark, Vexen falls next to me,

_"Xena!"_ he yells out as he extends a hand out towards me,

"_Vexen!_" I'm about to grab his hand when we're ripped apart from each other.

"_I'll find you!_" we promise to each other in unison before we're swallowed into the dark. As for me, I sink into an abyss of thick black shadows with their solitude.

* * *

Anyways this is it and thanks for taking your time to pull up my story. Leave reviews if you please!


	2. Chapter 2: Choices

**2: Choices**

I don't own Kingdom Hearts and it belongs to its rightful owners anything else belongs to NightshadeRoses13 and thanks for pulling up my story by the way! R&R if you want ^.^

* * *

**_"Is this how I'm going to die?" _**_that question repeats itself over my head over and over as I drift further into the dark. Opposing that it's the darkness without a single ray of light or hope; it doesn't scare me. It's like as if the darkness was something familiar._

**_"If this is the end; I'm not afraid." _**_I lie to myself; I glance up as I descend and it's the color of night surrounding everywhere I go. The shadows shift around me and there's faint images of my memories appearing around me. A smile tugs at the corner of my mouth as there's images of Vexen, Terra, and Aqua training together. Then there's one of Dad and I gazing out at the ocean on our roof. The thought saddens me because the Xehanort that I knew is long gone and was replaced by the man on the beach._

_"Xena..." someone calls my name out through the shadows. "Xena..." it repeats again but I ignore it._

**_"XENA!" _**_it repeats my name but then the shadows disappear and there's a blaze of light._

* * *

"It's nice to see that you're not dead." I hear someone state as I groan while my eyes adjust to the sudden change of light. I sit up and notice that I'm on an island that's over hanging a sky line. "Are you alright child?" I glance up and jump up.

"Master Yen Sid! I'm so sorry!" I bow to him making him to chuckle

"It's fine child; now follow me, we have things to discuss." He starts walking off towards his tower so I follow him. We enter the chamber, he waves his hand and the walls branch off to other rooms and morph into one giant dinning room. He instructs me to sit so I take my seat next to him. Food floats in the air so I pluck some and pick at it while he speaks. "I've heard what happened to your world Xena; swallowed into darkness. It must have been hard on you, being ripped apart from the people you've only known."

"Yes, it's quite, well..." I don't finish as I shut myself up with some food. He nods,

"You know, it was only a matter of time. You see, your father was battling a darkness stirring in his heart." he informs me casually as he takes a sip from his drink. I choke on my drink.

"He _**what?!"**_

"So I'm aware now that you didn't know? No matter;" he explains to me so I just sit in my chair dumbfounded and staring at nothing. "I was hoping that he wouldn't have been consumed by it until later on at least when you were 16 but-"

"I prefer that I lost him now than to lose him later on Master Yen Sid." I cut him off so he continues

"I see then. your father and I made an arrangement so if he would ever lose towards the darkness in his heart, that I'd be the one to continue your training on becoming a KeyBlade Master. But now you know what's up against you now don't you Xena?" I nod

"If we plan to restore all of the Worlds of Light then it means that there's a chance that I might have to kill him in the process." I answer

"That's right."

"I don't want to though,"

"So what about that promise you made to Vexen? First you must find him throughout the dark before you'll be able to advance further in your life."

"So meaning that if I want to fulfill my promise it means I have to still kill Xehanort. There's no way to avoid it?" he nods yet again.

"Now are we just going to sit here and let the Darkness further consume the Light or are we going to start on your training?" he rises waiting for my answer. I just study him and further evaluate what's set on. Either way there's always a chance I'll have to kill Dad no matter what but

What does that leave for me? It seems there's no other option for me. I rise and reply "When do we start?" he smiles

"Come this way." I follow him towards another room.

* * *

_3rd person_

* * *

_A rounded figure in red and blue overhears the conversation in the room so he summons a Dark Corridor to report the news to his master. He lands in a courtyard that has an eerie presence to it with an ever darkening shadows hugging on to the ruins of the castle. He makes his way over to the throne room and kneels in front of a black figure._

_"My Lady, I've managed to receive information on Xehanort's daughter's whereabouts." he informs the figure in black. The figure turns around and advances towards the informant._

_"Good job Pete. Now where is she? We'll have to carefully calculate our plans. She won't be in despair forever and right now is where she's more vulnerable. You didn't reveal where she's taking refuge Pete."_

_"It's because she's with Yen Sid my lady." the woman clenches her hands together frustrated with who the child is with._

_"That ungrateful old man! Tchk, no matter then. We'll just have to buy the necessary time then." she extends a figure and her raven perches itself on it. She turns around and plans a wicked smile. "Now Pete, what is her motive to be staying with Yen hm?"_

_"I heard that she made a promise to a child named Vexen. He also was consumed by the dark when their world was destroyed." the woman smirks again. "Lady Maleficent?"_

_"Well it seems using her as a pawn will be much more convenient than I thought... Lost to the dark eh? Pete that will be all." he nods so he exits the room and Maleficent directs her attention towards her raven. "Go find me the boy." she orders so the raven takes off. As Maleficent steps into her bedroom, she makes her way over to a sphere that's in the middle of the room. She waves her hand over the surface of the sphere and the shadows peel away. "Show me where Xena is." she orders so the shadows ripple as an image appears of the female. The female is struggling with warding off Heartesses Yen Sid is summoning. "**So this is the daughter of Xehanort? Pathetic..." **Maleficent thinks to herself but something catches her attention. **"What aura is radiating off of her?" **She studies her more carefully and then realizes that it's the same darkness that was consuming Xehanort. **"She inherited the dark?" **then Maleficent smiles to herself as she realizes the leverage she has now._

**_"This is just getting easier for me... Well it's better to buy time than to act without much gain." _**_She slithers towards the comfort of the shadows leaving the sphere and its image._


End file.
